


Dora The Explorer; "Dora, the Voyager"

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ideas, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: what the Dora the Explorer movie should have been, I won't even bother watching it out of general principle. lmao
Relationships: Dora the Explorer/Diego Marquez, Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Kudos: 3





	Dora The Explorer; "Dora, the Voyager"

Dora Vasquez is a young Mexican raised by rich but dying parents with no family or friends, for in their cruel rise to the top, alienated all those they knew - & they know the world too well to send her elsewhere. 

So, they raised her as best they could: with a childs education & adult agricultural & survivalhood skills, unable to spoil her with anything but love- NO inheritance! Instead, they use occult magicks from multiple cultures to enchant a backpack, map & a black-capped squirrel monkey to be able to talk, to hopefully help guide her through the world in case she ever gets bored of living on the mansions farm once they die. 

She does, adorable little childish figure walking down a road into the sunrise, Boots at her heels, Map in her hands & her Backpack full of food, supplies & tools. 

20 years later, after nothing but "Boot" & her sometimes friend, sometimes rival Diego for company? "Dora the Explorer" bursts out of an alley, a folk legend who runs drugs for the cartels for big cash (and uses them) & does odd jobs on the side, helped & hindered by her rep & squirreling $ away to escape across the border. 

She runs around in rags & shawls over a lean and mean runners outfit & is a badass with a knife, a gun, a grudge & a talking monkey. 

She'll have to escape or burn the drug gangs eventually as well as her stalker; a foxy jungle spirit named "Swiper."

By the end of the movie, she's used Map as a rag many times, cuts off Backpacks lips so he shuts his stupid trap espc since he's satchel sized now & is her 2nd pack. Cries with Boot a lot, hides his talking monkey ass in her pack at moments, turns Diego down (but not before doing him) and after an extended gun battle, reaches the border. 

There, she has Boot leave;  
She must face Swiper alone. 

"So you've taken care of your tail. You still have me to deal with, though."

"Si, senor." Dora agrees, quietly.

It's left up to the viewer whether she killed him but her only words as she stares off into the distance after their last conversation? "You know.. Mi gusta el Diablo." She sighs and walks away. Her and Boot get to America, burning both the backpack & map and freeing the spirits tethered to them once they've crossed the border. 😔

Wearing a black hoodie, booty shorts, long socks & off brand Converses, our icon walks through the desert silently & reaches a a long dirt road. 

The Doobie Brothers South of The Border starts to play in full for the entirety of one, long shot of her walking off into the sunset; gun in her pack & a monkey hanging out the top of it who knows to hide when possible rides pass them. 

Boot & Dora are no longer explorers; 

like everyone's favorite space probes, they are Voyagers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpLx3engc4k


End file.
